Toys satisfy children's curiosity and help develop their creativity and sensibility, and thus, toys have been continuously developed for education. Particularly, the educational benefits produced by toys with suitable sound and the created responses of the children to the toys are beneficial to them, and thus, attempts have been constantly made to manufacture toys with such stimulating effects.
At the beginning, cartoon characters were the models to develop toys in order to satisfy children's curiosity, but with time, educational toys were required and this led to the manufacture of toys with predetermined voice chips that function using a touch sensor to express sound and voice. However, since only uniform voice data that is input by the manufacturer can be provided with these toys including sound chips, infants and children who use these toys for a long time get easily bored and thus lose interest and affection for the toys. In other words, toys with conventional voice chips are designed such that voice data is output when the toys are touched or a predetermined part of the toys is pressed. However, the sound made by these touches is only repeated voice messages input by the manufacturer in advance, and thus, infants or children using these toys become easily bored with the repeating output voice messages.
In order to solve the above-described problem, various attempts are being made to manufacture toys while considering the satisfaction of the curiosity of children and meeting educational ends at the same time. In particular, a technique has been developed in which a user's voice input through a predetermined input device is recognized using an input-driven multi-layer perception (IDMLP) neural network algorithm or a conversation determination algorithm, and one voice expression is selected among various voice expressions of a voice scenario corresponding to the recognized voice to output the voice expression via an output device.
However, since conversation of the interactive toys is performed between interactive toys which are registered as friends rather than with a stranger for the first time, the conversation is performed in repeated situations or under limited time. Accordingly, the interactive toys designed based on the above algorithms have increased flexibility according to situations but have also complicated functions and require higher manufacturing costs as compared to the effects.